


tell me anything

by marginaliana



Series: multifandom drabble 2017 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Jyn wants to know about her father.





	tell me anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/gifts).



They were in the quiet of space when Jyn slipped into the seat beside Bodhi. She had so many questions—

"My father," she said. "You knew him well."

Bodhi looked sideways at her, nodded. "But… as a man, not as a father."

Jyn could guess what that meant; it didn't bother her. Her father had found happiness, however brief.

"Tell me about him?"

"Tell you what?"

"Anything."

Bodhi hesitated, then blurted, "He hated fenti beans. They were served twice a week and he always grumbled about it."

"Me, too," Jyn said, grinning. Bodhi returned the smile shyly and went on.


End file.
